Solangelo
by venividivici10
Summary: A Will Solace and Nico di Angelo pairing. Nico's story is not over yet, there are many dark forces that are amassing to kill Hades' favourite son, and Nico has to stop them before they kill him. With the help of Will, Clarisse and Dakota, Nico goes on a journey to Athens. The story everyone has been waiting for!
1. In which Death heals

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my take on Solangelo. There will be adventure along the way! Please comment and review!**

"When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold," Demons, Imagine Dragons<p>

***  
>It was a cold day, and Nico felt absolutely stupid in his new clothes. Will had insisted that if he was going to help out with the wounded he would have to wear medic's uniform. Frankly, he thought it was embarrasing. It was lucky none of his freinds could see him - except Jason.<p>

Nico's dark hair and eyes were the only black things you could see on him, and for once, he looked like a happy demigod. His white shirt had an image of a sun on it, and the jeans were stiff. Yup - he looked ridiculous. He didn't really know why he was happy to do what Will said. All he was he wanted to please Will.

On his way out of the cabin, Nico asked his father for some help - whats happening to me? He knew his father was too busy to listen to one of his many children, but since Bianca died he hadn't had anyone else to talk to.

Bianca. Nico missed her so much, but he was happy to know that she was reborn into a loving family. Well, that was what his father told him.

As Nico walked out of his cabin, Jason spotted him. Damn Jason! He braced himself for the bombard of questions.

"Going to see Will?" Asked Jason, practically all of the camp knew that Nico was in love with Will. He turned into a blushing mess every time Will so much as looked at him.

"Yeah,"

"I'll pop by later then," He said. Nico looked at his friend.

"Thank you," He replied, and he meant it.

The parted, and Nico continued his journey to the Apollo cabin, many people stared at him as he walked. Who wouldn't? It wasn't everyday you say death's son in a nurses costume!

He arrived at the cabin and knocked softly on the door. It opened to a smiling Will Solace, and Nico couldn't help but grin back at him. Will pulled him in and set him to work right away. He was to fetch items that Will needed when asked. That would be harmless, Will had said to him, I'm sure people would feel a bit uncomfortable with death's son putting a bandage on their arm. They set to work, and they made a great team. Will would ask for something: 'Hey Death Boy, pass me a bandage,' or 'Death Boy, water please,' and so on. Nico realised that there was no point asking Will to call him Nico. In fact, he was actually beginning to like the name. What about for Will he thought. Sun kid? Sunshine? He didn't now.

It was time to swap shifts, Nico thought Will had done a fantastic job, when he had first started working, Nico had smelt death in the room, but now it had left. Will had saved so many people's lives today. Nico couldn't help but think about how his powers could help people. It was a simple question with a simple answer: He can't. Death was all he could deal with. He could even save Leo when Octavian catapulted himself up, but he didn't. He let his friend die.

"Nico? NICO!" Shouted Will, "You were fading..."

Nico froze and looked at Will. Fading? Nico had overexerted himself when he had to carry himself, Reyna, Coach Hedge and a giant statue of Athena to Camp Half-Blood using Shadow Travel, and now he was fading. He tried to put his hand on Will's shoulder, but it went straight through.

This is it. He thought, the end.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! If you are going to, I would love to hear any idea's on what Nico will call Will. **


	2. In which death argues with the sun

**A/N: Please review! Constructive criticism is the best!**

"And the saints we see are all made of gold," Demons, Imagine Dragons

Will looked down at Nico, his usually smiling face stained with tears. He had already gone to his father, Apollo and asked for guidance in how to save Nico, but he knew that there was nothing in his or his fathers power that could be done to save his friend. Which was why Will was currently breaking several camp rules. Firstly, he was in Nico's room with the boy, hoping that he would get better with his father watching over him, and secondly, he had not done his chores for three days now.

Will stood up, he had an idea. He walked over to the shrine dedicated to Hades and knelt down. Then he prayed:

_Hades, sir, Nico is dying, he has shadow travelled too much, and is fading. We managed to bring him to the bed, so you could watch over him, but please, if you have any love for your son as I do, save him. _

_I know I possess nothing of worth, but I will do anything to save your son, and therefore I will offer anything. Just please, heal him, bring him back to me. To the world of the living. I know you are the only one who has the power to save your son. I need him, please. Save him. _

And with that, the sunshine of Nico's life fell to the ground and began crying.

"Will Solace!" A voice boomed, it was Hades, "I admire your willingness to save my son,"

Will stood up and gazed at the devil in the fire, one of Hades' favourite forms. He wiped the tears from his cheeks before looking Nico's father in the eye and saying "I love him,"

Hades began to laugh, and the coughed as he saw that they had a visitor, it was Apollo. Will looked at his dad. He looked like a perfectly normal person, except his hands were bruised and his face scared. Will stared at his father in shock, then ran over to him. His father inclined his head, giving Will permission to hug him. Will had never heard of a demigod hugging their parents, so he just relaxed into it letting everything slip away.

Just before it did, however, Hades cut in. He too had changed into human form, his dark hair and eyes looked a lot like Nico's.

"Anything is a very generous offer," He said.

"I will not allow my son to do this," Apollo said.

"I can make my own decisions, dad, you don't really have much say in this choice. I love Nico and I will do anything for him. Even die," Will said firmly, not daring to meet his fathers eyes.

"And die you will, a life for a life,"

"NO! You cannot do this!" Screeched Apollo.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Shouted the demigod, "For me, a life without Nico is no life at all. I cannot even bare the thought of living without him, so I am happy to die knowing that I have saved him."

"As you wish!" Said Hades, then everything went black.

**I hope you liked the chapter, I will post on Sunday! Comment please!**


	3. In which Death gives Life

**A/N: Not much to say, just, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all you guys who followed me! Please review!**

"When your dreams all fail,  
>And the ones we hail,<br>Are the worst of all,  
>And the bloods run stale," Demons, Imagine Dragons<p>

***

Nico felt air rush into his lungs, his breaths were now long and deep, not the shallow gasping breaths he had been subjected to previously. He pinched himself and found that he was back to normal, a substance rather than a shadow. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was met with the rather strange sight of his father in leather. Just behind him was the God Apollo bent over the body of... Will!

Nico shot out of bed and ran over the the body of the boy he had come to love. Apollo looked up and glared at him. Nico realized what Will had done.

"Father."  
>"Nico, my son!" Hades said gruffly.<br>"Bring him back." Said Nico  
>"Bring him back or I swear to Zeus I will find a way to KILL YOU!"<p>

Hades eyed his son with amusement, the boy had grown a lot since he lost his sister.

"I can't do it. It's like Sleeping Beauty, son," Nico was surprised his father knew what Sleeping Beauty was. He wracked his brains for a recollection of the story.

Sleeping Beauty, doomed to lay asleep until her true love kisses her.

Oh. Hades wanted his son to kiss Will. It would only work if Nico and Will were soul mates, and Hades had no doubt that they were not. He braced himself for the downfall of his happiest son.

Apollo moved away to make room for Nico, who was trembling.

What if he didn't wake up? What if I'm not his one true love? What if... he thought. His palms became sweaty, and he felt as if the path to Will was a mile long. Taking a deep breath, he knelt beside the boy he loved placed his hands on the sleeping boys shoulders.

"Will, Will Solace, wake up. I love you," He said before pressing his lips firmly onto Will's.

He shut his eyes, kissing Will as if everything was okay. They were just normal people who had fallen madly in love. He poured huge amounts of passion into the kiss, tucking one hand under Will's head, gently lifting him up.

Will's head tensed, and his eyes fluttered open, then both boys let the world drift away.

Hades and Apollo both looked on in amazement, they had never expected Nico and Will to be soul mates. They locked eyes for a millisecond, then both turned away, as if embarrassed, but not quite.

Will and Nico broke apart, both breathless from the kiss. Nico's face was flushed, and Will all starry eyed. They both turned to look at their fathers, blushes burning bright on their cheeks, immediately jumping apart.

They stood, and Nico made his way to his father, and Will went to his.

"You didn't think it would work," Nico accused Hades.  
>"I want the best for you son," He replied, "I can get him a footman if you like," Nico thought of the idea of Will with a zombie driver. Nope. Not going to work. "No thanks dad," His father's laughter echoed in the spacious room of the Hades cabin. Nico raised an eyebrow, and his father patted him on the head.<p>

That was good bye for now he guessed, then turned to meet Apollo.  
>"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Hero of Olympus, I thank you for bringing back my son, and for loving him as much as you do," Nico flushed.<br>"Thank you, sir,"  
>"If you are ever in need of assistance, play the tune on this lyre, it will come to you when you need it," Said Will's father, handing him a small lyre on a necklace. Nico had no idea how he would play it, but figured Will would, so he thanked Apollo and accepted it graciously.<p>

Once the Gods had left, Nico and Will left the cabin for dinner. There would probably be a celebration.

"Will -"  
>"Yeah-"<br>They both blushed, then made their way to dinner.

***

Melinoe and Zagreus watched in jealousy as their father visited the half blood. Now Gaia was dead, Zagreus's power was fading. He and his sister needed revenge, and who better to target than their half-brother Nico di Angelo.

"Sister, everything is in place. Today is the beginning of our fathers favorite son!"

**A/N I would love to know who you think Zagreus and Melinoe are and what they plan to do to Nico ;)**


	4. In which a threat is made

**A/N: This is going to be really short. All is explained on my profile. Please review and include the answer to my question in it as well. Thank you everyone!**

"I wanna hide the truth,

I wanna shelter you," Demons, Imagine Dragons

The boys had not spoken about the kiss, they had agreed that now was not the time for having a relationship. For a while they had avoided spending time alone, but they had realized that there was no point.

Yesterday at meal time, a message was sent to the campers requesting that the seven Heroes of Olympus met by Mount Olympus (or the top of the tower in America) to receive their reward. Nico was not sure whether he should go along as well. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth and Leo were the seven, but Leo was... dead. Should he go along too? The boy decided that he would wait for an invitation.

Nico had volunteered to help the demigods who resided in the Hephaestus cabin to re-built the camp. Camp Half-Blood now held Roman and Greek children who all worked together really well. The children of Hephaestus welcomed Vulcan's children to the camp, as did all the other demigods. As he made his way along, he noticed a dark shadow. "Who's there?" He called out. His father stepped out of the shadows.

"Son, I cannot be here for long, you are in grave danger. You must take your... friend and leave before it is too late," Hades looked afraid, which was not normal at all.

He then vanished back into the shadows. As Nico made his way to the Hephaestus cabin, he bumped into Jason Grace. Jason was wearing combat gear along with a frown.

"Nico. I trust you are coming today," He said firmly, as if he knew that Nico would try to argue with him. Nico, however, was still reeling from his encounter of his father, and just nodded in response. Jason looked at him, a surprised look on his face, then he tapped Nico on the back in a brotherly fashion. "Thank you. You are a hero too Nico,"

It was time, and Nico slowly made his way up to Mount Olympus. He had refused to walk with the other, because he had wanted time to think, and time to collect his thoughts before he met he Gods.

When he reached the gate, he found a strange resistance, as if his presence was unwanted. _It's Hades, they hate him... _he thought, identifying that his father was not really accepted among the Gods. It was upsetting, really, that the Gods were so powerful, but were afraid of their own brother. Nico felt anger towards Zeus, anger for his father, and anger for Jason.

Just as the gates began to open, a hand grabbed Nico.

"You. Illegitimate son of Hades. You better watch out. Nothing can save you from your fate!" The mysterious man spat into his face. He had hair as black as night, his face was pale, and his eyes were like coal. He wore gear as if he was always ready for a fight. He was on his toes, almost anticipating that Nico would try something. Which was why he didn't.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir," Nico replied in the most polite and innocent way he could. The man stepped back and looked at him in disgust, muttering under his breath.

"I know who you are, Nico di Angelo. I will find you, and I will kill you. You can run, but you can't hide,"


	5. In which many wishes are granted

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed my stories. I have just remembered about disclaimers. I DON'T OWN HoO OR PJ. Please leave comments. The next chapter will hopefully be posted next week. Love you guys! Venividivici10.**

Nico had met up with the other demigods. Jason had ran over to him insisting that he looked a lot paler than normal, but the boy refused to the Zeus's son what had happened. He pushed his fears out of his mind as he and the heroes walked towards the throne room.

The Gods sat on thrones which were ten times the size of a normal chair. Zeus sat in the middle with his brothers either side. Nico noticed that Will's father, Apollo, was the only God missing.

"Children of Gods," Came Zeus's booming voice, "Heroes of Olympus, you are hear to be rewarded for your courage and effort, each of you will be granted a wish, then you may have a group wish as well," The young demigods slowly worked out the maths in their heads, and realized that they had been granted eight wishes collectively. They all made separate wishes first.  
>Anabeth: A direct safe passage between Camp Half Blood and Jupiter.<br>Piper: Every demigod gets the opportunity to speak to their parents.  
>Frank: To have an indestructible box for his wood.<br>Reyna: To have Aphrodite leave her alone (at which the Goddess snickered.)  
>Hazel: To let Hades take part in more decision on Olympus. (At this one Zeus seemed to shrink in his seat.)<br>Jason: The minor Gods and Goddesses are recognized and remembered and not shunned. (He was thinking about the angry Goddess they had met under the sea, Kym.)  
>Nico: Apollo is not made to suffer for his 'crimes' and is let back on his throne. (At this, Artemis's head snapped up, and she nodded her thanks before looking away again.)<br>Percy: People like Calypso are to be freed.

Zeus watched the demigods eight amazement. None of them had asked for immortality, most had thought of needed, practical things, and some had even asked for things that helped others. These selfless demigods were truly heroes, but before Zeus granted their wishes, Zeus wanted to know their group wish.

"Our friend," Percy spoke to Zeus, "Died. We would like if you could bring him back to us, mind and soul, the exact same Leo Valdez that we lost!"

"You ask for your dead friend to be brought back. That is the easiest wish, the Gods will assist him on his journey." All the heroes looked at Zeus with puzzled expressions. He sighed, and waved his hand in front of him, making a screen appear.

Leo crawled onto a beach, an island in the Mediterranean. He was not alone, however, by his side was the beautiful Calypso, they were smiling freely. The children tensed to hear what Leo was saying. "... will find them and we can live in Camp -" the sound was cut off by a roaring wave.

Nico looked around him, he was confused, but happy too. All of them, Percy, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and Anabeth were a so happy, they knew that when Leo came home, mass celebrations would take place.

The wishes were granted, some with reluctance, and the demigods were to leave. All except Nico with whom the Gods seemed to want to have a chat with, and they didn't look happy.


	6. In which Nico gets favours

**A/N I am so sorry about not updating Please believe me when I say there was no time for me to write with everything that is happening. Please don't give up on me. **

Nico stood before the Gods feeling very small indeed. All of the twelve Olympians, including Apollo, looked down on him with the same expressions of sympathy and fear.

"Nico di Angelo, son of my brother, Hades. You are in great danger. Your step-brother, Zagrues is plotting to kill you, you must flee. We offer you and three others protection. Although we cannot promise to be there everytime. This is your fight. Who are your chosen three?" Zeus asked.

Nico had to think on the spot. None of his friends who had just saved Olympus, they wanted to settle down now. How about Will? "Clarisse daughter of Aries, Dakota son of Dionysus and Will son of Apollo if it is permitted,". Nico looked at Apollo questioningly and received a nod and a cheeky smirk.

"Alright, Nico. We will watch over you. You must leave as soon as you can."

Nico bowed as a farewell, and exited the throne room. His friends had left already, knowing that Nico could shadow travel. Just as the boy was about to leave, he was met by Apollo, damn, he was hot. Apollo smirked at him, and dispute the wounds on his face, he looked nearly as good as new.

"You have given me back my place on the thrones of Olympus, and for that I thank you. You have also given my son love, Nico di Angelo, I give you permission to date and one day marry my son."

Nico was touched that he had been given the faith in that he would be a good husband for Will. He just hoped that they would survive the mission so that they would get the chance to share their lives together.


End file.
